


Cat vs. Droid

by SlytherinPirate



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, gingerpilotweek2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-12
Updated: 2018-05-12
Packaged: 2019-05-05 15:12:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14621364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlytherinPirate/pseuds/SlytherinPirate
Summary: "This was it. The most important day for an emerging couple. It was time for their families to meet each other. It was vitally important that their kids get along with each other, otherwise this relationship was never going to work.It was time for Millicent to meet BB-8."Written for Day 7 of Gingerpilot Week - "Orange"





	Cat vs. Droid

This was it. The most important day for an emerging couple. It was time for their families to meet each other. It was vitally important that their kids get along with each other, otherwise this relationship was never going to work.

It was time for Millicent to meet BB-8. 

 

Hux shot up from the couch when he heard the doorbell ring. Upon answering, he was nearly barrelled over by BB-8 as the droid rolled swiftly into the house. 

“Woah there, buddy!” Poe called after BB-8, coming through the door behind him and holding out his arms to steady Hux, who had jumped out of the way of the droid and almost fallen over. “You okay?” Poe asked. Hux smiled.

“Yes,” he said, breathlessly as he regained his footing. He side-eyed the droid suspiciously. He knew that BB-8 had never especially liked him. Ever since Hux and Poe had started dating, the droid had become jealous of how much time Poe was spending with Hux instead of him. 

BB-8 simply beeped innocently at Hux, which only caused Hux to narrow his eyes further. Poe kneeled down next to the droid and put a hand on top of him. 

“Remember how I told you you’re gonna meet someone new today?” Poe spoke to the droid. BB-8 beeped in acknowledgement. “Now be nice to Millicent, okay? She’s gonna be scared of you at first, so you gotta be gentle. You understand?” BB-8 gave an affirmative beep and Poe smiled before straightening up to look at Hux. “So where’s Millicent?”

“Probably hiding,” replied Hux. “I’ll go try and find her.”  He walked into the kitchen and heard Poe’s voice from behind him.

“No, BB-8, don’t follow him. Stay here, yeah?” Hux turned around only to find that the droid had rolled into the kitchen after him.

“What do you want?” Hux asked him in an accusatory tone. BB-8 just beeped at him again.

“Come on, BB-8,” called Poe again. “Come back and wait in here with me, alright buddy?” BB-8 rolled back into the living room to wait with Poe as Hux rolled his eyes and went to continue what he had been doing. He opened the cupboard and got out a small cotton ball that was laced with catnip. This was sure to get Millicent out of whatever hiding spot she had chosen.

Holding out the catnip cotton ball, Hux headed upstairs to where he knew Millicent loved hiding the most. He was pretty sure he had left the linen closet open, and he knew that Millicent was rather fond of burrowing beneath the blankets and pillows he kept in there. 

“Millicent?” he called. “I’ve got a little something for you.” He approached the linen closet, the door of which was slightly ajar, and opened it further, still holding out the catnip ball. In the darkness he caught a glimpse of glowing eyes and he smiled. “Come here, girl.” Using the catnip ball, he managed to lure the elusive creature out of the linen closet. “That’s it,” said Hux as he coaxed the cat slowly down the stairs. 

Millicent had eyes only for the catnip ball, and what eyes they were, indeed. Her big brown eyes were wide and her pupils dilated as she stalked the prey that her master was holding in his outstretched hand. 

She was so focused on the tiny cotton ball that she didn’t even notice the droid until she had reached the living room and, upon seeing her, BB-8 let out an especially loud  _ beep!  _ Millicent jumped three feet in the air and scampered back up the stairs.

“BB-8, I told you not to scare her!” Poe reprimanded his droid. Hux looked up to the top of the stairs, where Millicent was now peering her head around the railing to look at the unfamiliar droid. 

“It’s alright, Millie. BB-8 won’t hurt you,” Hux said. He held out the catnip ball to BB-8. “Here,” he said to the droid. “Hold this. It might encourage her to come to you.” BB-8 extended one of his little robot arms and took the cotton ball from Hux before holding it out towards Millicent. 

Millicent, for her part, was deeply untrusting of this new character. But still, the droid  _ was  _ now holding the catnip ball… Slowly, the ginger cat began to make her way down the stairs. When she was about halfway down the steps, BB-8, feeling encouraged, rolled forwards an inch. Unfortunately, this only caused Millicent to scamper back up to the top again. Hux sighed and looked at Poe, who merely chuckled.

“Gotta be patient with cats, huh,” Poe said with a smile.

“Yes, unfortunately,” Hux said, flashing back a small smile of his own. Poe put a hand on top of BB-8 again.

“Now stay still, alright BB-8? Let her come to you. Be gentle.” BB-8 did what Poe instructed, and Millicent was now finally making her way down the stairs again. 

At last, she reached the bottom and went over to sniff BB-8 curiously. Suddenly she jumped up and tore the cotton ball out of BB-8’s grip and began rolling around with it, tearing it to shreds with her claws. BB-8 reached down with his robot arm to pat her and she lunged for his arm as though it were a toy. BB-8 beeped loudly and Millicent began to run towards the kitchen with BB-8 rolling excitedly after her. 

Poe and Hux simply stood and watched this transpire in amusement.

“They’re kind of getting along, I guess,” Poe said as BB-8 suddenly came zooming back into the room, being chased by Millicent, who was now clearly in a playful (or homicidal) mood.

“Kind of,” Hux agreed. He laughed as Millicent jumped up onto a shelf and then used her new position of height to launch herself on top of BB-8, who let out an R2-D2-esque scream and began rolling around in circles in an attempt to get the ferocious cat off of him.

“Do you wanna go upstairs and wait until they wear themselves out?” Poe asked, turning to Hux. 

“Good idea,” Hux replied with a smile. Poe grinned and grabbed Hux’s hand, and the two of them headed upstairs, leaving their two best friends to get better acquainted with each other.


End file.
